Unova League: Quarter-Final Rounds!
by Btr100
Summary: Chapter 1: Prequel to Ch. 5 of Ash vs Trip: The 5 Battles! Chapter 2: Sequel of said Chapter of said Story. And, after winning the Orange League, Sinnoh League, can he win the Unova League as well? FIND OUT!
1. Ash vs Cameron

**Hello Everybody! Welcome to the first chapter of my new story! Unova League: Quarter-Finals and Final Rounds!**

**Okay, after this, I am SO going to write a Pokemon Story that is not based on battling cause if you look at all of my Pokemon Stories, almost/all of their chapters have Pokemon Battling in it. It might be romance, (Even though I have no idea on how to write a romance story), drabble, or random junk...K-T rating. No M stories in my account!**

**Chapter 1 is a Prequel to Chapter 5 of Ash vs Trip: The 5 Battles! while Chapter 2 is the Sequel! **

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

In the Quarter-Finals of the Unova League Conference, massive battles head underway! With Ash and Cameron defeating Stephan and Bianca, respectively. Trip got a rocky start in all of his battles, but he eventually managed to win.

And now it was time for the Quarter-Final matches to be revealed. The scoreboard then revealed the trainer matchups and tomorrow, Ash and Cameron will face each other in a Full Six on Six Pokemon Battle!

After eating dinner at the trainer's hotel, Ash and Cameron decided to switch their teams. While Cameron talked to Professor Juniper, Ash talked to Professor Oak.

"Hello Ash! How's it going in the Unova League?" Oak asked. "It's great! I just want to switch my Krookodile, Leavanny, and Palpitoad for Infernape, Snorlax and Torterra." Ash replied. "Well let's us begin the transfer." Oak said.

Ash put the three pokeballs on the machine and moments later, they were replaced with three new Pokeballs. Ash grabbed them and put them in his belt. "Transfer complete. I'm sure your Unova Pokemon will make some friends in the lab. And some more Pokemon to do research on." Oak happily said before signing off.

Ash then heard Cameron talking. "Good evening Professor Juniper. I will like my two other Pokemon, Hydreigon and Swanna." he said. Ash walked over to the trainer and Professor.

"Are you sure you don't want Watchog? You are going in a Full Battle." Juniper asked. "But Professor, that would make six Pokemon, and the rules say that Full Battles require only 5 Pokemon." Cameron said.

"Don't you watch the League matches?" asked Ash, startling Cameron and forming a battle position. "How much did you heard?" he asked. "Uh...what Professor Juniper just asked you..." Ash replied.

"Oh..and no. I didn't watch TV when I became 9 years old. But seriously, 6 Pokemon are needed?" Cameron asked once again. "Yes." was all that Ash said. Cameron then faced Juniper again.

"Can I please have Watchog too?" he finally asked. "Coming right away." Juniper said. And the transfer began. Three Pokeballs then appeared on the machine, and Cameron grabbed them, before putting them on his belt. "Thank you" said Cameron. Juniper smiled before signing off.

"So Cameron, let's do our best." Ash said. "Yeah. But I'll win!" Cameron said. He and Ash then fist bumped, with Ash saying "We'll see about that.."

* * *

The next day...

Ash and Cameron were on the battlefield, ready for battle. With Cilan, Iris, Trip, Stephan, Bianca and Virgil watching, the battled started to get underway!

"Let the Full Battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Cameron from Undella Town BEGIN!" declared the referee. Both Ash and Cameron smiled in confidence and prepared their first Pokeballs, and Cameron decided to throw his first.

"Hydreigon! Let's go!" Cameron exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball and out of it was the three-headed floating Dragon. Ash grinned. "Dark and Dragon. I think this one can handle this match! Infernape! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball.

And out of it was the Fire type monkey with a fiery crown.

Cameron and Trip pulled out their Pokedexes.** "Infernape, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Monferno. Infernape's fiery crown reflects its fiery nature, and its speed is unmatched."** both of their Pokedexes beeped.

"Looks like Ash has interesting Pokemon that we haven't seen before. It won't be enough!" Cameron said before commanding. "Hydreigon! Tri Attack!" Cameron shouted.

"Infernape! Dodge it!" Ash commanded. Hydreigon fired a Flamethrower from its middle head, Thunderbolt from its right head, and Ice Beam from its left head. But Infernape did an agile flip in the air, dodging it.

"Dragon Pulse!" Cameron commanded. Hydreigon fired a pale green orb of energy from its middle head, but Infernape dodged it by doing a couple of flips.

"Infernape! Brick Break!" Ash commanded. Infernape's right hand glowed white before jumping acrobatically and karate-chopping Hydreigon's middle head. Cameron was a bit annoyed.

"Hydreigon! Dragon Pulse!" Cameron commanded. Hydreigon fired a pale green orb of energy from its middle head and it managed to hit Infernape, but he blocked it with his arms.

"Folks, it looks like Infernape is using its speed and agility to its full advantage! How will Cameron counter this?" Freddy said.

"Hydreigon! Tri Attack!" Cameron commanded. "Infernape! Counter Shield!" Ash yelled. Hydreigon fired a Flamethrower, Thunderbolt and Ice Beam from each of its three heads simultaneously, while Infernape fired a stream of flames from its mouth while spinning on its back, creating whips of fire being sent everywhere. It effectively blocked all three attacks and it hit Hydreigon as well, eventually impressing everyone.

Trip took a LOT of pictures of Infernape's counter shield technique.

"And now, Ash's Infernape is using Flamethrower as offense and defense!" Freddy, who was impressed, said.

"Hydreigon! Break through it using Dragon Rush!" Cameron exclaimed. "Infernape! Counter with Flare Blitz!" Ash commanded. Hydreigon formed a blue coat of dragon shaped energy around itself before charging towards Infernape. Infernape stopped its Counter Shield before charging towards Hydreigon with a coat of blue flame surrounding him.

Both pokemon collided along with their attacks before causing an explosion. When the explosion cleared, Hydreigon flew upwards slowly, while Infernape landed to the ground, taking recoil but barely feeling it.

"Hydreigon! Double Hit!" Cameron commanded. Hydreigon's arm heads glowed white before charging towards Infernape, but the Fire monkey dodged it, causing Hydreigon to crash down the battlefield.

"Infernape! Fire Pledge!" Ash quickly commanded. Infernape then landed on the ground, before stomping his left foot, causing several fire pillars to erupt from the ground and quickly surrounded Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon, take flight!" Cameron exclaimed. Hydreigon took flight once again, avoiding the Fire Pledge, but this left it vulnerable for Infernape's next attack.

"Infernape! Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Infernape fired a stream of fire from its mouth, and it hit and engulfed Hydreigon in it.

"Fire Pledge misses, but Hydreigon is now engulfed with Flamethrower!" Freddy said.

"Nice work Infernape! Now I think it's time to finish this!" Ash said, with Infernape doing a couple of punches while jumping around. "Hydreigon! Are you alright!?" Cameron asked to his Pokemon as Hydreigon descended, with a large umber of burn marks around it.

"Infernape, Mach Punch!" Ash yelled. Infernape charged at Hydreigon with both of its hands glowing white. "Hydreigon Double Hit!" Cameron exclaimed as he raised both of his fists in the air. Hydreigon's arm heads glowed white and it flew down towards Infernape.

As they neared each other...Infernape ducked Hydreigon's attack, before uppercutting Hydreigon in the stomach, sending the Brutal Pokemon flying before crashing down the ground, causing dust to fly. When the dust cleared, the three headed dragon was defeated.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle! Infernape wins!" the referee declared. Hydreigon's image darkened, indicating its defeat. "Don't worry Hydreigon. You did your best." Cameron said as he returned his Pokemon back to its pokeball. "Nice job Infernape!" Ash said to his Pokemon, with Infernape flexing his muscles.

"Okay Ferrothorn! Avenge Hydreigon for me!" Cameron exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball and out of it was Ferrothorn. Its image then appeared on the scoreboard.

"Okay Ferrothorn! Metal Claw!" Cameron commanded. Ferrothorn's claws turned into iron before attempting to hit Infernape with them, but Infernape dodged.

"Pin Missile!" Cameron commanded. Ferrothorn fired white glowing pin-like missiles from its claws, but Infernape dodged them too. "Infernape! Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Infernape fired a stream of flames from its mouth and it managed to engulf Ferrothorn in it.

"Mirror Shot!"/"Flamethrower!" both trainers commanded. Ferrothorn's body flashed silver before firing a silver ball of light, while Infernape fired a stream of flames from its mouth. The attacks collided, with Flamethrower overpowering Mirror Shot and hitting Ferrothorn, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Ferrothorn was out from the fight.

"Ferrothorn is unable to battle! Infernape wins!" the referee declared. And with those words, Ferrothorn's image became a silhouette. Cameron returned his Ferrothorn back to its pokeball.

"Okay. Bad idea." Cameron said glumly, with Riolu agreeing. "Okay. New Idea! Come out Samurott!" Cameron said as he threw his third Pokeball and out of it was the fully evolved form of Oshawott. Infernape looked at its opponent, but never flinched at all.

"Okay Infernape. Time to take a rest. Return!" Ash said as he returned Infernape back to its Pokeball. Cameron didn't know about this, and considered it as cheating. "Hey! That's cheating!" He exclaimed, causing all of the people, even Freddy, to sweatdrop, while Ash chuckled.

"You are allowed to switch your Pokemon if they are either at a disadvantage or are tired." Ash explained. Infernape's image then turned black and white. "Now! Torterra, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his second pokeball, and out of it was the massive turtle with a tree on its back.

"TORTTERRAA!" the turtle roared as it was released from its Pokeball. Samurott and Torterra glared at each other, but despite what the Pokedex says, Samurott's glare cannot make Torterra flinch. Cameron and Trip then pulled out their Pokedexes to scan Torterra.

Both Pokedexes beeped. **"Torterra. The Continent Pokemon and the evolved form of Grotle. Torterra's tree on its back is a suitable home for smaller Pokemon. Despite its big size, it is peaceful in nature and enjoy spending time with others of their own kind."** their Pokedex beeped.

"Okay Samurott! Megahorn!" Cameron commanded. Samurott's horn glowed green and she charged towards Torterra. "Torterra! Energy Ball!" Ash commanded. Torterra fired a green ball of energy and it managed to to hit Samurott on the face, sending her tumbling towards the ground.

"And Energy Ball scores a critical hit!" Freddy said through the microphone.

"Energy Ball again!"/"Quick! Hydro Cannon!" both trainers commanded. Torterra fired an Energy Ball, while Samurott fired an orb of glowing water from her mouth. The attacks collided, before causing an explosion.

"Torterra! Leaf Storm!" Ash commanded. Torterra fired a cyclone of glowing leaves from its tree, and it managed to hit Samurott, causing dust to fly. When the dust cleared, Samurott was greatly damaged, while Torterra hasn't taken a single scratch.

"Torterra! Sunny Day then Solarbeam!" Ash commanded. Torterra's tree released heat and it went towards the sky, and soon after, the sun was shining so brightly that everyone was sweating. Torterra then fired a bundled beam of solar power and before Cameron can call out an command, Samurott was hit by Solarbeam, causing dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, Samurott was out of the match. "Samurott is unable to battle! Torterra wins!" the referee declared. Samurott's image then darkened, indicating its defeat. "You did great Samurott." Cameron said as he returned her back to her pokeball.

"A perfect counter against Grass-types! Swanna, avenge Samurott for me!" Cameron exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball and out of it was a white flying swan. Its image then appeared on the screen.

"Because of that Torterra being a Grass-type, Swanna has an advantage!" Iris exclaimed. "You think so?" Trip asked. Iris and Cilan looked at Trip. "A type advantage doesn't always judge who the victor should be. Ash told me that before I started my first battle in the Unova League." Trip said.

"Yes. But I think Ash and Cameron know that recipe already. Let's see what they'll do to make it tastier." Cilan said, before watching the battle again.

"Swanna! Pluck!" Cameron commanded. "Torterra! Energy Ball!" Ash commanded. Swanna's beak glowed white before charging at Torterra, while the Continent Pokemon fired a green ball of energy from its mouth. The attack managed to hit Swanna, sending it back.

"Swanna! Wing Attack!" Cameron exclaimed. Swanna's wings glowed white before charging towards Torterra once again. "Torterra! Leaf Storm!" Ash yelled. Torterra then fired a cyclone of leaves from its tree, and it managed to engulf Swanna, sending her crashing into the ground, sending dust flying.

"Swanna, no!" Cameron shouted. When the dust cleared, Swanna was out of the battle. "Swanna is unable to battle! Torterra wins!" the referee declared. Swanna's image then became a silhouette, indicating its defeat. "Thanks Swanna. Now take a good rest." Cameron said as he returned his Swanna.

"And with Swanna's defeat, Cameron is quickly falling back behind, but can he climb back up?" Freddy said.

"Thank you for a very nice job in defeating Samurott and Swanna. Now take a good rest." Ash said as he returned his Torterra. Torterra's image then became black and white.

"Now Watchog! Avenge Swanna for me!"/"Snorlax! I choose you!" both trainers exclaimed as they threw their Pokeballs. On Cameron's side was a brown meerkat like Pokemon standing straight, while on Ash's side was a big chubby Pokemon that has closed eyes. Their images then appeared on the screen.

"Talk about weight control! That's bad parenting mama!" Cameron exclaimed before pulling out his Pokedex. **"Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon. Snorlax isn't satisfied until it's eaten about 900 pounds of food each day, after which it promptly goes to sleep."** the Pokedex beeped. Cameron stared at the Pokedex for a while, before saying: "Huh. No wonder."

"Watchog! Focus Blast!"/"Snorlax! Hyper Beam!" both trainers commanded. Watchog fired a blue orb of concentrated energy from its hands, while Snorlax fired a massive orange beam from its mouth. When the attacks collided, Hyper Beam easily overpowered Focus Blast and hit Watchog causing a large amount of dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, Watchog is unable to battle. "Watchog is unable to battle! Snorlax wins!" the referee declared. Watchog's image turned into a silhouette, leaving Cameron with one last Pokemon. Cameron returned Watchog back to its pokeball, before looking at Riolu.

Riolu was the only one left, as all of the others are easily defeated to Ash's strong Pokemon he had never even seen before. Even if Riolu does defeat Snorlax, can it defeat his other 5 Pokemon with 2 of them still not receiving a scratch and three of them not even battling yet?

Despite the situation, Cameron put on a smile on his face before shouting: "Riolu! Go!" With those words, his Riolu walked into the battlefield. Its image appearing on the screen.

"Snorlax! Hyper Beam!" Ash commanded. "Riolu! Copycat!" Cameron commanded. Snorlax fired a massive orange beam from its mouth, while Riolu's body was covered in brown aura, before firing a massive orange beam from its mouth as well. The attacks collided, but Snorlax's Hyper Beam was stronger than Riolu's and it hit the Emanation Pokemon, causing dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, Riolu was heavily damaged and it was struggling to get up. And as it did, its body began to glow blue! As it body glowed, it began to change as well. Its arms and legs became longer, it now has a spike on his chest, its ears became pointier. When the glow dissapeared, Riolu was no more. In its place was Lucario.

"Wow! Lucario! You evolved!" Cameron exclaimed as he hugged his Pokemon, before running back to his box.

"And in the nick of time, when all seems lost for Cameron, his Riolu evolved into a Lucario!" Freddy said on microphone.

Ash smiled at the sight, but commanded an attack after. "Snorlax! Ice Punch!" Cameron grinned, he was now playing no games. "Oh no you don't Ash! Lucario! Force Palm as much as you can!" Cameron shouted.

Snorlax's right hand glowed blue and it turned chilly cold, but Lucario was fast, managing to get near Snorlax and touch his chest, before firing a green blast from near-range. Lucario did this a couple more times, but strangely, despite being super-effective, Snorlax barely felt anything. When the Force Palm assault was over, Cameron was confident Snorlax would be knocked out.

But to everyone's surprise, the Sleeping Pokemon didn't. He barely felt anything, and it felt like it was only getting tickled.

"No way!" Cameron exclaimed with shock in his voice, and his Pokemon Lucario was surprised as well. No normal-type Pokemon can survive a Force Palm assault from Riolu.

And since Lucario was near, Ash saw the chance. "Snorlax! Seismic Toss!" Ash commanded. Snorlax, with amazing and surprising speed, quickly got in front of Lucario, grabbed him by the hands, and with amazing agility, Snorlax jumped into the air along with Lucario. "For a heavy Pokemon, it sure can jump!" Trip said.

Snorlax then spun around while in mid-air, before throwing Lucario back down the ground. With the gravity, Lucario's falling speed is getting more and more faster.

And with an inhale and an exhale, Cameron shouted out a command. "LUCARIO! AURA SPHERE!" he shouted as loud as his vocal chords can make sounds. Lucario heard the command and cupped its hands together, before forming a sphere of aura. It then threw the Aura Sphere towards Snorlax. But Snorlax surprised everyone once again by grabbing the sphere with its left hand.

Cameron tried to shout out another command, but Lucario had crashed into the ground, causing dust to fly. And when Snorlax landed, it resulted in a small earthquake.

When the dust cleared, Lucario was heavily damaged, but it still managed to stand up. "Lucario! Are you okay?" Cameron asked. Lucario gave out a nod, answering a yes.

"Then give him another Force Palm!" Cameron commanded. "Snorlax! Throw the Aura Sphere!" Ash commanded. Lucario charged towards Snorlax, but Snorlax threw Lucario's Aura Sphere that was still in his paw. It landed a hit on Lucario, and Lucario was sent flying, before landing on the ground with a thud. Lucario didn't stand up and has spirals for eyes.

Lucario was defeated.

"Lucario is unable to battle! Snorlax wins! The victor of the battle is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the referee declared. Cameron's image dissapeared, and Ash's was enlarged with the words WINNER beneath it.

Cameron run over to Lucario, while Ash after returning his Snorlax, ran over to Cameron and his Pokemon. "Hey Cameron. You gonna be okay after this defeat?" he asked his friend. "After all of my Pokemon are healed, I will. But next time we see each other on a new journey, I am going to beat you!" Cameron replied.

Ash smiled.

* * *

After the Quarter-Finals are over, the Semi-Final matches revealed Ash and Trip battling the next day.

And on the next day, Ash defeated Trip easily, using only Boldore, Gabite, and Quilava.

The next day, it will be Ash vs. Virgil. The Winner will be the Unova Conference Champion.

* * *

**And so that's it for the first chapter!**

**Be sure to give me tips on the reviews if you have one!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	2. Ash vs Virgil!

**Hello Everybody! Welcome to the second chapter of my new story!  
**

**So...change of plans! Because of my poll result of "Do you think I should rewrite Ash vs Paul: Alternate Version?" being majority of yes, I will write my Pokemon story that is not about Pokemon Battling after the Rewrite!  
**

**I think it will not be romance, because I SUCK in writing those. I usually write about battling and stuff, but I draw comedy, action, and random things on my notebook. My notebook written stories are comic style. So if you think I only write online. WRONG! I also write on paper.**

**Another thing! For the ones who have red the Pokemon: The Championship Tournament, sorry for not updating for a very long time because of this story and the other two ones. BUT I'll write the 12th chapter if I feel bored or have nothing else to do. Sorry, It's just I'm so busy not only in here but also in school, COME ON! ITS VACATION! But despite that, Me and my classmates still have a lot to do in school...all of us, actually. **

**But, whatevs.**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

After defeating Cameron in the Quarter-Finals and Trip in the Semi-Finals, Ash is now about to face his new Unova opponent, Virgil! Virgil is not only a Pokemon Trainer, but a rescue worker as well. He has managed to capture all of the 7 Eeveelution along with a female Eevee.

Virgil has also great battling skills, managing to get to the final round of the Unova League. And this was his first League! Although he is 12 years old, seeing that he carried on with his rescue worker stuff first, before going on to be a Pokemon Trainer.

And now Ash's final Unova League battle is about to get underway!

All of Ash's Unova friends and rivals, which consists of Cilan, Iris, Stephan, Bianca and Cameron watched the battle along with the crowd. Trip, however, went on to a new journey after his defeat to Ash in the Semi-Finals.

"Alright trainers, you know the rules! Both trainers will use six Pokemon with substitutions allowed! The battle will over when all Pokemon of one side are unable to battle!" the referee declared.

Both Ash and Virgil nodded to each other, before the referee declared the starting of the match:

"Battle BEGIN!" the referee declared.

"Jolteon! Let's go!" Virgil exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball, and out of it was a yellow spiky furred Pokemon that has a close resemblance to a dog. Its image then appeared on the scoreboard. Ash thought, he had a perfect way of countering this kind of Pokemon.

"Alright! Palpitoad! I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw a Pokeball, and out of it was his most unused Pokemon in Unova, it was the Vibration Pokemon with the name of Palpitoad. Its image then appeared on the scoreboard screen.

"Alright Palpitoad! Let's start with Hydro Pump!" Ash commanded. "Jolteon, dodge it!" Virgil yelled. Palpitoad fired a massive stream of water, but Jolteon dodged it easily.

"Palpitoad! Hydro Pump once more!" Ash commanded again. Palpitoad once again fired a massive stream of water from its mouth, and this time, it managed to hit Jolteon. But the attack only did little to the Electric-type.

"Jolteon! Thunderbolt!" Virgil commanded. Jolteon fired a bolt of electricity from its body, and it managed to land a direct hit on Palpitoad, but Palpitoad wasn't effected by the Electric-type Thunderbolt.

"And Ash uses Palpitoad's Water and Ground type combination to neutralize the Thunderbolt!" Freddy said. Virgil gasped, but Ash called out an attack.

"Palpitoad! Mud Shot!" Ash shouted. Palpitoad jumped into the air, sticked its tongue out before it glowed golden yellow, before firing several balls of mud. Jolteon managed to dodge one, but the rest of the mud balls hit the Electric type, causing dust to fly.

"Palpitoad! Earth Power!" Ash commanded. Palpitpad stomped its right foot onto the ground, causing the ground to form a golden crack. The crack went towards Jolteon before hitting the Lightning Pokemon, greatly damaging it.

"Now Finish it with Rock Smash!" Ash commanded. Palpitoad then jumped into the air again, with its tail glowing red. Palpitoad then slammed its tail onto Jolteon, causing dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, Jolteon was out of the battle.

"Jolteon is unable to battle! Palpitoad wins!" the referee declared. Jolteon's screen darkened, indicating its defeat. Virgil then returned Jolteon back to its Pokeball before saying: "Nice job. Now take a good rest." Virgil then prepared another Pokeball.

"Leafeon! Let's go!" Virgil shouted as he threw the Pokeball, and out of it was the Grass type Eeveelution that has a lot of plants around its body. Its image then appeared on the scoreboard screen.

"Leafeon! Leaf Blade!" Virgil commanded. Leafeon's head leaf glowed green and extended, before charging towards Palpitoad. "Hold your horses there. Palpitoad! Mud Shot!" Ash commanded. Palpitoad then fired several balls of mud from its tongue. Leafeon managed to dodged two of them but was hit by the others, causing damage.

"Aerial Ace!" Virgil commanded. Leafeon charged towards Palpitoad with lightning speed that made it able to fly. Its body was also outlined in white light. "Palpitoad! Rock Smash!" Ash yelled. Palpitoad jumped into the air with its tail glowing red.

Palpitoad and Leafeon collided into each other along with their attacks, before causing an explosion in mid-air. Palpitoad and Leafeon landed safetly on the ground.

"Palpitoad! Icy Wind!" Ash commanded. Palpitoad fired a freezing breeze from its mouth. It managed to hit Leafeon, causing super-effective damage on the Verdant Pokemon.

"Hydro Pump!" Ash commanded. Palpitoad took a deep breath, before firing a massive stream of water from its mouth, landing a direct hit on Leafeon, as well as pushing it backwards. "Now Mud Shot!" Ash yelled. Palpitoad then fired several balls of mud from its tongue, and all of then had managed to hit Leafeon hard.

"Palpitoad! Finish this with a Rock Smash!" Ash commanded. "Leafeon! Leaf Blade!" Virgil shouted.

Palpitoad's tail glowed red once again, before charging towards Leafeon. Leafeon's head leaf extended and glowed green, before charging towards the Vibration Pokemon. Both pokemon then collided towards each other along with their attacks and caused an amount of dust to fly everywhere.

When the dust cleared, both the Verdant Pokemon and the Vibration Pokemon were staring at each other, before Leafeon fell to the ground with a thud.

Leafeon was defeated.

"Leafeon is unable to battle! Palpitoad wins!" the referee declared. Virgil then returned Leafeon back to its Pokeball while saying: "You did your best Leafeon, and it made me proud.".

Ash then returned his Palpitoad as well. "Thanks for defeating Jolteon and Leafeon. Take a nice and well-deserved rest." Ash said as he returned the Vibration Pokemon back to its Pokeball. Both trainers then prepared a new Pokeball.

"Flareon! Let's go!" Virgil exclaimed as he threw the Pokeball, and out of it was the Eeveelution that has the closest resemblance to Eevee. Flareon's image then appeared on the scoreboard screen. Ash smirked before taking out a Pokeball.

It was the Pokeball that contained his second Pokemon that he captured. It contained his first ever flying type. Ash grinned before throwing it forward.

"I choose you! Pidgeot!" Ash exclaimed as he threw the Pokeball, and out of it was the Flying type we all missed during the years. Its image then appeared on the screen.

Cameron, along with Bianca and Stephan, pulled out their Pokedexes to scan the Kanto Flying type that Ash was currently using. All Pokedex beeped the same information:

**"Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon. The evolved form of Pidgeotto, it can fly at twice the speed of sound at an altitude of nearly one mile." **

"Alright Pidgeot! Time to show them how tough you really are!" Ash shouted to his flying type, with Pidgeot nodding in agreement. "Let's see what you've got! Let's use Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded.

Pidgeot's body was engulfed in white strips of light, before flying at great speed towards Flareon. Pidgeot managed to ram into Flareon with great force, sending the Fire type Eeveelution flying. Flareon crashed down the ground.

"Flareon, quick! Flamethrower!" Virgil commanded. Flareon fired a stream of flames from its mouth, but Ash was not going to let that happen. "Pidgeot! Hurricane!" Ash commanded.

Pidgeot's wings glowed white, before flapping them at great speed, creating a tornado of wind as it did. The Flamethrower hit the tornado but it only absorbed it, making it a flaming tornado. The flaming tornado sucked Flareon, and Flareon was being thrown over inside the vortex.

"Hit Flareon with Brave Bird!" Ash commanded. Pidgeot formed a coat of flames around itself, being turned into a blue coat of aura as it flapped its wings. Pidgeot bravely charged towards the vortex and hit Flareon, causing a mid-air explosion, while also destroying the tornado.

Flareon crashed to the ground, causing dust to fly, while Pidgeot flew around, taking recoil but barely feeling it.

When the dust cleared, Flareon was out of the battle, as evidenced by its swirly eyes. "Flareon is unable to battle! Pidgeot wins!" the referee declared. And as soon as he said those words, Flareon's image darkened, leaving Virgil with only three Pokemon.

"Flareon thanks. Now take a nice long rest." Virgil said as he returned Flareon back to its Pokeball. He then prepared another one.

"Glaceon! Let's go!" Virgil exclaimed as he threw the Pokeball and out of it was the Fresh Snow Pokemon. Its image then appeared on the scoreboard screen. "Glaceon! Let's go first! Ice Beam!" Virgil commanded.

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled. Glaceon fired a freezing bolt of energy from its mouth, but Pidgeot dodged it with great speed. "Pidgeot! Brave Bird!" Ash commanded. Pidgeot formed a blue aura around itself, before flying towards Glaceon.

"Hit it with Ice Fang!" Virgil commanded. Glaceon's teeth glowed blue and turned cold, before charging towards Glaceon. Ash knew that if he used a close-range attack, Virgil would do so too. He then came up with a trick that he knew Pidgeot practiced while he was not using it in the Unova League. . He also teached this to it this week.

**(A/N: Pidgeot returned before the Unova League.)**

"Pidgeot! Dig underground! Now!" Ash commanded. Pidgeot descended until it dug underground while still executing the Brave Bird attack. Glaceon stopped in its tracks. Ash grinned, as he expected this. Glaceon was vulnerable.

"Pidgeot! Attack now!"

Pidgeot came out from underground and...

**WHAM!**

Pidgeot struck Glaceon underneath, sending the Fresh Snow Pokemon flying into the air, Pidgeot still flew high, as it took recoil damage. "Now Pidgeot! Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded.

Pidgeot was then engulfed in strips of white light before ramming into Glaceon, sending it flying still. "Now Pidgeot! Finish it with Hurricane!" Ash yelled.

Pidgeot's wings glowed white, before creating a strong gust of wind from it, sending Glaceon crashing down the ground, causing dust to fly. When the dust cleared, Glaceon was down, out, accompanied by swirly eyes, indicating its defeat.

"Glaceon is unable to battle! Pidgeot wins!" the referee declared. Glaceon's image then darkened, indicating its defeat. Now Virgil had only two Pokemon left, while Ash only used two Pokemon.

Virgil then thanked Glaceon as he returned it back to its Pokeball. Ash did the same to his Pidgeot, thanking it for a really awesome battle. Ash and Virgil then prepared their next Pokeballs.

"Umbreon! Let's go!" Virgil exclaimed as he threw the Pokeball, and out of it was a black four legged Pokemon with a Dark color and yellow rings around its body. Its image then appeared on the screen. Ash then looked at his Pokeball.

He remembered the day he left it for training, and now, he came back to him after several years.

"Well, its been over 5 years. I heard you became you won the P1 Grand Prix 4 times now. Let's see the results of your training." Ash said, before taking a deep breath and throwing the Pokeball.

"Primeape! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw the Pokeball and out of it was the angry Fighting type we all saw only for a short time, more commonly known as Primeape.

Stephan, Cameron and Bianca pulled out their Pokedex to scan the Kanto Fighting type that is in front of Ash. All pokedex beeped the same information.

**"Primeape. The Pig Monkey Pokemon. And the evolved form of Mankey. Primeape always grows angry if you see its eyes and gets angrier if you run. If you beat it, it gets even madder."** their Pokedex beeped.

"Okay Primeape. We haven't battled for a long time, and now, were ready to have our reunion battle! Let's show them what you got!" Ash said to his Pokemon. Primeape flexed its muscles, and Ash grinned.

"Primeape! Let's start with Karate Chop!" Ash commanded. "Umbreon! Dark Pulse!" Virgil commanded.

Primeape's right hand glowed white before charging towards Umbreon, while Umbreon fired purple beam of purple circles, Primeape dodged by doing a very high jump, before slamming its glowing hand unto Umbreon, sending Umbreon back.

"Primeape! Let's use Mega Punch!"/"Umbreon! Dodge it!" both Ash and Virgil commanded. Primeape's right hand was covered in white aura, before charging towards Umbreon. Despite Umbreon trying to run away, Primeape chased after it. Looks like the Pokedex entry was true as Primeape never gave up on chasing Umbreon.

At last Umbreon fell tired, and Primeape managed to land a hit with its Mega Punch.

"Primeape! Brick Break!" Ash commanded. Primeape's right hand glowed white and hit Umbreon with it, damaging Umbreon and sending the Dark type backwards.

"Now finish it with Seismic Toss!" Ash yelled. Primeape charged towards Umbreon, before grabbing its legs and head and throwing the Dark type Pokemon. Umbreon was then sent flying, before hitting the stadium wall, knocking Umbreon out.

"Umbreon is unable to battle! Primeape wins!" the referee declared. Umbreon's image then turned into a silhouette, indicating its defeat.

"And Primeape defeats Umbreon without taking a single hit! How will Virgil counter this strength and speed with his last Pokemon?" Freddy said through the microphone.

Virgil returned his Umbreon after giving it thanks before looking at his Eevee. Eevee nodded, before jumping into the battlefield, ready for battle. Eevee's image then appeared on the screen. Ash thought of Virgil's choice before smiling, knowing that Eevee would be a formidable opponent.

"Eevee! Quick Attack!" Virgil commanded. "Primeape! Dodge it!" Ash commanded. Eevee charged at Primeape with a white trail behind her, along with lightning speed, but Primeape managed to dodge the lightning fast Eevee.

"Eevee! Shadow Ball!" Virgil commanded. "Primeape! Dodge!" Ash yelled. Eevee fired a purple ball from her mouth, but Primeape, dodged it with ease.

"Eevee! Iron Tail!" Virgil yelled out. Eevee's tail turned into iron, before attempting to slam it into Primeape, but Ash grinned at Eevee's vulnerability.

"Primeape! Grab Eevee on the tail and use Seismic Toss!" Ash commanded. Primeape then grabbed Eevee's tail before throwing her towards the stadium wall. Eevee hit the stadium wall and it damaged her badly, but despite that, Eevee managed to stand up.

"Primeape! Finish this with...Focus Blast!" Ash commanded. Primeape cupped its fist together, and formed a blue ball of focused energy. Primeape then threw the ball towards Eevee. Eevee didn't dodged in time, and as a result, she was hit.

Dust flew everywhere..

When the dust cleared, Eevee was down, and knocked out.

"Eevee is unable to battle! Primeape wins! Which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" the referee declared. Ash was stunned, as he he had won the Unova League Conference.

"YES! We did it Primeape!" Ash said, before running over to his Primeape and hugging him, with Primeape hugging him back. Virgil, carrying his injured Eevee, walked over to Ash and his Fighting type Primeape.

"Nice one Ash. You deserved that victory." Virgil said as he and Ash shook Ash. The crowd cheered, but none of them cheered louder than Ash's friends and rivals.

"YEEAHH! HE REEALLY WON IT!" shouted Bianca. "Yeah! Go Ash Go!" Cameron shouted as well. Ash smiled at all of his friends and rivals, before wondering what his friends were doing.

"I am going to be expecting a big Welcome Party." Ash whispered to Pikachu, with Pikachu agreeing.

After that, the closing ceremonies came. The league torch was extinguished, and all of the 128 trainers minus Trip and Ash were lined up in front of the Victor, Ash Ketchum.

Ash then received the trophy from Alder, the Champion of Unova.

"With this trophy, you are now welcome to challenge the Unova Elite Four. Congratulations...Ashton." Alder said, causing Ash and Pikachu to sweatdrop.

"Its Ash." said Ash kindly.

Alder just looked surprised.

* * *

On the next day, Ash and Co. were ready to go, with Ash and Pikachu looking at the sunrise.

"We can beat the Sinnoh and Unova Elite Four. Can we Pikachu?" asked Ash to his Electric rodent. "Pika pikachu!" Pikachu grinned, his cheeks sparkling with electricity and a determined grin on his face.

"Yeah. As long as were together, they can't stand a chance against us..."

* * *

**And that's the End...**

**Like/Love/Hate it? Let me know in the reviews!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


End file.
